


[Art] Fondness

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Gibbs and Tony share a caring moment.





	




End file.
